The present invention relates to a light ray radiation device for use in the medical treatment of the ear, and in particular, a light ray radiation device for use in medical treatment capable of radiating the light ray components corresponding to the visible light rays contained in the sun's rays onto any diseased part of the ear from the external ear passage to the middle ear.
The present applicant has previously proposed various ways to focus the sun's rays or artificial light rays by use of lenses or the like and to guide the same into an optical conductor cable and thereby to transmit and emit the same onto an optional desired place through an optical conductor. The sun's rays or the artificial light rays transmitted and emitted in such a way are employed for illumination or for other like purposes, as for example, for cultivating plants, chlorella or the like. In the process of doing the above the visible light rays containing therein neither ultraviolet rays nor infrared rays promote the health of a person by creating a living body reaction or the same prevents the skin of a human from growing old. Furthermore, the visible light ray components have noticeable effects for recovering from arthritis, neuralgia, bedsores, rheumatism, burns, skin diseases, injuries, bone fractures, or the like and for alleviating pain from those diseases. Such beneficial effects have been witnessed by the present applicant.
On the basis of the above-mentioned discovery, the present applicant has previously proposed in various ways light ray radiation devices for use in medical treatment which are capable of administering various kinds of medical treatment or beauty treatment or for promoting the health of a human body by radiating the light rays corresponding to the visible light ray components of the sun and containing therein no harmful components such as ultraviolet rays, infrared rays or the like.
A light ray radiation device for use in medical treatment previously proposed by the present applicant comprises an optical conductor cable, a semi-transparent cylindrical member, and a cover member. The sun's rays or artificial light rays having a wave length distribution similar to that of the sun's rays are guided into the optical conductor cable at the end portion thereof, and the guided light rays are transmitted therethrough. The light rays corresponding to the visible light ray components of the sun's rays (the white colored ones), are transmitted into the optical conductor cable in a manner previously proposed by the present applicants various ways. The semi-transparent cylindrical member is furnished at the light-emitting end side of the afore-mentioned optical conductor cable, and the cover member is furnished to close one end side of the cylindrical member. The light-emitting end side of the optical conductor cable is attached to the cover member at the approximate central portion thereof. The solar ray energy transmitted through the optical conductor cable is discharged into the cylindrical member. At the time of administering medical treatment, the other end side of the cylindrical member is put on the part of a patient to be treated, or the same is placed so as to be opposite to the same part and at a desired interval therefrom. The light rays consisting of the visible light ray components transmitted through the optical conductor cable in such a manner as mentioned before, are radiated onto the diseased part, i.e., the desired portion, or the other parts of the body needing treatment. The light rays to be radiated onto the diseased part of a patient in such a way are the light rays corresponding to the visible light ray components of the sun's rays. Consequently, it becomes possible to administer medical treatment without exposing a patient to the harmful effects of ultraviolet or infrared rays.